She Knew What She Wanted All Along
by Evelyn Rose Marks
Summary: This is a story about how Lily remembers what Severus had meant to her and how strong their love was. Will Snape take her back? Will Lily be able to choose between James and Severus? Read to find out. incomplete
1. She Doesn't Know What She Wants

Why did he have to haunt her now!? Of all times why did his face have to loom in her mind!? "Damn you, Sev!" she cursed under her breath.

**_Flash Back_**

_The Great Hall glimmered in ice for the Yule Ball and she watched as all the couples danced joyfully. "Lily," she turned and saw Severus Snape standing next to her. _

_"Hello Sev." she said smiling. "Would you care to dance with me?" Lily smiled. "I am your date, so that would seem appropiate." _

_"My date?" he asked uncertain. _

_"Of course Sev!" Severus' face went bright red and he held out his arm waiting for Lily to take it. __"Then I guess I better escort my date to the ball?"_

_"That would be appropriate." Lily said laughing. _

_They danced and danced until Lily thought she was going to fall asleep. "Maybe you should go to bed, Lil."_

_"No, no, just one more song! Please!" she said laughing slightly. "Okay, one more song." he said placing both arms around her and move left to right and back and fourth._

_One song turned into two and then that one turned into three. It was like the night would ever end and Lily loved every minute of it! She pressed her lips to his neck and kissed his warm skin in an affectionate sort of way. "I love you Lily." she heard him whisper._

_"I love you too, Sev." she said back closing her eyes and allowing him to lead her away from the Great Hall._

**_End Flash Back_**

Lily smiled and then shook her head. This wasn't right, this wasn't how it was supposed to be! She was in love with James, she wanted to marry James. Didn't she?

"Lily." said a soft voice. Lily turned and saw that Professor Albus Dumbledore had been watching her. "Hello, Albus." she said embracing him.

"I'm very happy for you Ms. Evans."he said pulling away from her hug.

"Ms. Evans; what do you mean by that Albus?" she asked.

Dumbledore smiled, "I meant nothing other than that it isn't official until the ceremony is over."

"Oh." Lily whispered turning red.

"What did you think I meant by it, Lily?" he asked sitting in a chair across from her. "I don't know...anymore." tears filled her eyes. "How is Severus...is he well?" Dumbledore sighed and frowned. "Not to worry you Lily but he is not the same person he once was."

"Is he well, Albus?" she asked again.

"To put it plainly, no." tears fell down her cheeks. "I don't know what I want?" Dumbledore took her hand in his and smiled.

"You know what you want Lily, you have always known. You just chose to ignore the answer." he pulled his hand away leaving a shiny silver locket in her hand.

"Where-"

"Something Severus never had the chance to give you. He made it special by allowing all the happy memories from your past to fill it."

"Why-"

"Because he still loves you." he said interrupting her once again and leaving the room.

**

* * *

**

To Be Continued...I promise I'll keep going but something just inspired me for another book.LOL. Anyway more to come soon.


	2. I'm With My Husband

**_Here is Chapter Two! Enjoy!... I do not own Harry Potter, I'm just a fan fixing what was broken!_**

* * *

Lily had expected Snape to be at home and never would have guessed for him to actually linger at the school. She stared at his lank figure blankly, great, now that she was here she had no clue how to approach the man. She watched him sit near the lake and hang his head sadly. _What have I done to him?_ she asked feeling her eyes well over. _I don't deserve his forgiveness_. She walked slowly to the lake trying to figure out what she was going to say exactly_. I...um I just wanted to tell you that I love you? Oh my Lord does that sound stupid! What about...it was my fault...that's even worse! Damn it_...! Lily then noticed that she was right behind Severus. She could hear that his breathing was faltered, she could not believe her eyes. Severus Snape was crying! She did it without thinking, she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Instantly Snape shot around, and what he saw made him sob harder.

"What...are you doing...here!" he stammered. Lily didn't give him an answer, instead she kissed him. It felt so right...it felt so sweet...it felt perfect. Snape pulled away and whispered, "What about your husband?" Lily kissed him once more and pulled away again.

"I am with my husband." Lily pulled the ring off that James had given to her and through it into the lake. Snape smiled and pulled her close to him,

"You don't know how long I've waited for this." he whispered into her ear.

"I know exactly how long you waited...and I'm sorry for making you wait so long." she looked up at him and smiled. "I'm sorry-"

"Stop apologizing and bloody well kiss me!" Severus pulled her on top of him and kissed her affectionately.

**_Meanwhile_**

Voldemort watches from the inside of Snape's head, "That no good...traitor!" Voldemort placed his wand to his Dark Mark in attempt to summon him but it was as if the connection was broken while the mud-blood was near.

"I am not to be ignored...he will pay for this in the worse way...the worse way." Voldemort laughed malicously as a brilliant idea struck him.

"I do hope you enjoy wedding crashers Severus." he turned to his fellow Death Eaters who laughed as well.

**_Back to Snape and Lily_**

"Marry me?" Lily asked sitting on his lap.

"Hmmm, I'll have to think about it." he joked.

"Sev!" she laughed squeezing his arm.

"Oh, you know I will! Why even bother asking...and if I remember correctly it is my job to ask you!" Lily nodded and smiled again. "Then ask me you twit!"

"Fine," Snape pushed her off his lap very gently and got on one knee. "Lily Evans...will you marry me?"

"Gee...I don't know," Lily smiled at the sneer on his face, "Yes, I will marry you Severus! I will marry you!" Snape smiled and pulled her up into his arms. "You aren't supposed to carry me until we get married!" she laughed as they ran up to the castle.

Dumbledore met them at the door and his face was glowing with joy. "Congratulations, my boy." Snape put Lily down and shook Dumbledore's hand as well.

"Thank-" suddenly Snape winced in pain. "Severus...what-"

"He knows...he knows about Lily..." Snape had more tears in his eyes. "Albus, please don't make me go back...please!" he took Lily's hand.

"Don't leave me." he begged.

"Never...this doesn't matter, we will get through it!" as Lily's warm words touched his heart the pain ceased. "Lily-"

"Don't worry about it, Sev. I just told you that it doesn't matter."

"So we are still engaged." he asked innocently. "Of course!" she said taking his hand and squeezing it affectionately.

**_Later That Evening_**

As the night rolled on Severus and Lily discussed their wedding plans. "We still need to decide where we are going to have the wedding."

"Why not at the school?" Lily suggested. Severus nodded in agreement.

"What a fantastic idea love! We would be well protected and the castle is the most beautiful during this time of the year anyway." he showed his appreciation by kissing her finely shaped lips. "Well I guess we should work on a guess list." Lily said taking out a quill and roll of parchment. "Oh, no." she said suddenly.

"What...what's the matter?"

"I left my wand at James' along with all my other things." Severus pursed his lips. "Let's go and get your things-"

"Sev-"

"Not tonight, tomorrow." Lily sighed a but more relieved but not by much.

As night rolled on Lily became more and more worried. She woke in the middle of the night with one of the worst head-aches imaginable. "Sev..." she reached over and shook her drousy finance awake.

"Wha--What is it!" he sat up startled and grabbed his wand.

"It's me Severus, I just want a pain reliever potion." Severus stood from the bed. "Where do you hurt?" he asked sleepily.

"My head." Lily said just as tiredly.

"I'll be right back, all my potions are in my cupboard near the kitchen." he kissed Lily's head and pulled back. "You are warm, maybe a fever reducer as well." Lily nodded and watched Severus stumble out of the room.

Snape came back with three potions, "I thought you said one for the head-ache and the other for the fever; what's the third?"

"The third is a sleep draught that will enable you to sleep without James haunting you."

"Sev, I'm sorry-"

"There is nothing for you to apologize for, my love. This is a very stressful situation and you are handling it far better then anyone would expect." He coaxed all three potions down her throat and watched her until she finally fell asleep.

"Nothing is going to take you away from me again Lily, I promise." he kissed her head before going back to sleep himself.

* * *

**_Chapter Two Finished and complete! This one was much more fun to write than the first...imagine how the third one will be...LOL!_**


	3. They'll be Fine

**_Here is Chapter Three...I do not own Harry Potter I am just a fan fixing what was broken. _**

The next morning was Hellish for Lily. She had such a head-ache that it made her stomach do back flips. "Lily, are you ready?" Snape had his wand on hand just in case James wanted to try anything.

"Yes." she said sadly.

"Do not worry my dear, I will not allow him to harm you in any way...as Dumbledore must have told you I am not the same person you had once known."

Lily nodded, she hoped that was meant to be in a good way. "How are we going to get there?" she asked taking his hand.

"Apparation, unless you would rather Floo into the fireplace?" Lily cocked her eye brow.

"No, apparation is fine." Severus nodded and held her hand tightly. With a CRACK they left Hogwarts and appeared at Spinner's End.

It was a muggle town that Snape had visited before when he had been younger. He saw that there were children were out at play and it was no wonder, the sun was high and warm and the sky was blue and gorgeous.

"To think that maybe one day our son will be playing with friends as well." Lily sighed gleefully.

"Son?" Severus asked skeptically. "Yes, son! Why do you want a girl?"

"I actually do." he said feeling his cheeks become warmer. "Awe, Sev. You want her to be a daddy's girl." Lily took his arm in hers and kissed his cheek lovingly.

"Lily...if we were to have a girl...could we name her Serenity?" Lily smiled and nodded.

"But if we have a boy I want to name him Harry." they both kissed in agreement and found themselves in front of James Potter's home. "Would you like me to knock for you, love?" he asked moving forward.

"If you wouldn't mind." she said following him.

Severus took out his wand and knocked on the door. There was no answer so he knocked again. "WOULD YOU HANG ON!" yelled an angry voice.

Lily took Severus' hand and held it very, very, tightly in her own. The door opened and James Potter stood before them. He looked like Hell and sounded about as cheerful as the Devil himself. "What do you want Snivellous." he spat cruelly.

"Lily and myself have come to retrieve her things...including her wand." James rolled his eyes as if it was a lame excuse but allowed them to walk in none the less.

"Hurry up, get your crap and get the Hell out." Lily nodded in fear and ran up the stairs to grab her things, leaving Severus and James to battle it out.

"I never thought you could reach this low Snivellous...but then again I guess Voldemort must have rubbed off on you."

"You haven't changed Potter, still behaving like an arrogant child I see." James balled his fists. "I could curse you right this minute."

"Using curses that you stole from me you prat! Don't think I have forgotten!" Snape held his wand so tight that he could have sworn it were on the verge of snapping.

"Get over it! It was only meant to be funny." Severus scoffed. "Was I laughing!?" he spat cruelly.

"It wasn't meant for your amusement." James said smiling deviously. Severus was about to yell more when Lily cam down the stairs with only her wand.

"What about your clothes?" tears were in Lily's eyes and she did not answer Severus; she just headed for the door waiting for him. He looked from Lily to James and decided that it was time for them to leave.

They walked for a while saying nothing until he finally asked, "What happened back there, love?" Lily looked at him and began to sob. "He burnt all of my clothes...h-h-he burnt all of my things...even pictures...of...m-m-my...familly..." Snape just held her, he didn't know what else to do. "We'll be fine, love."

* * *

**_So Sorry for the wait guys, my computer has been a total pain in the arse and would not let me add anymore chapters. But now I'm back and I'll continue wit the story like I promised!_**


	4. One Small Detail Overlooked

**_I do apologize for the delay but here is chapter four! I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

_**

Snape had over looked one little detail when he was making the wedding plans. Lily had already picked her maid of honor but Severus had yet to pick his best man, not that he had any friends that were willing to do it anyway. Damn him for being sorted into Slytherin. Snape looked over the guest list again, he was truly at a loss here. What would Lily say when she found out that the only true friend he had was her and a muggle he had once known back when he was child.

"I wonder what Michael is up to?" he pondered silently to himself.

It wouldn't have mattered even if the man did want to come, being a muggle was very dangerous here in London! Especially considering he was an ex-spy and soon to be hunted like a rat.

"Sev, what are you doing?" Lily had been standing in the doorway watching him scan the invites.

"I...um-I have no one to be my best man." he said turning a bright shade of scarlet.

Lily sighed and looked down the guest list with him.

"Why not Remus?" she suggested sitting on the edge of his desk. "He was always fond of you."

"Fond of me, the man nearly bit me!" Severus said with a forceful glare.

"Severus, you know he didn't mean it. Don't blame Remus for James' bone headed idea."

Snape sighed in defeat. "Even if I did ask him to be my best man...he wouldn't want to."

"You do not know that my love." Lily said placing her lips on his forehead.

Once again he sighed. "Alright dear, I will ask Remus to be my best man."

"Good, he's down in the Great Hall by the way." Lily said standing and pulling Severus' arm for him to follow.

"Wait...what?!" he asked suprised.

"Well, I anticipated that something like this would happen so I took matter's into my own hands. I should probably mention that Sirius is here as well."

"Lily!" Snape said looking pained and angry.

"Severus!" Lily said staring him down. "You know that we will never be able to hide fom the forever, at least give them the chance to earn forgiveness. You forgave me."

Snape folded his arms over his chest like a toddler did when forced to do something horribly annoying. "That's different, I love you. I do not even like Black or...or Lupin!"

"Please Sev." she said making her voice soft and eyes wide.

"Fine, but if they act like gits I get to knock them both on their asses."

"Fair enough." Lily said wrapping her arm in her fiances arm.

Severus wasn't so sure how this meeting would go but he knew one thing. Those two bullies were not going to get away with how they treated him when he was younger. He held his breath as they reached the large doors that led to the dining room. When he opened them what he found suprised him immensly.

"Hello Severus." Sirius said somewhat ashamed.

At first Snape stared and had to register what was just spoken.

"Black." he said casually.

"Look, I was never good at these things...and I know that I don't deserve it...ever but I don't want to be...I mean I'd like for us to be...friends?" he said sounding flustered.

Snape once again just stared, he had not expected that...wow...! He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again. Sirius Black apologizing...this was too good to be true or real for that matter.

"Where did I first meet Sirius Black?" he asked holding his wand firmly in his hand.

Sirius looked confused at first but then if finally registered in his mind. "I met Severus Snape on the Hogwarts Express with the arrogant idiot James Potter and Remus Lupin...you were sitting with Lily talking about houses."

"Right, and that's where you picked out such a cute little nickname for me..._snivellous_." the iciness from Snape's tone sent chills down Sirius' spine.

"It was stupid...and I'm really sorry." Sirius said looking at his feet.

"Yes, well. I will forgive you Black but it will take time." he coughed slightly. "Would you and Remus like to be my best men?" he asked rushing it from his mouth.

"What was that?" Sirius asked with a dog like smile on his face.

"Don't push it mutt." Severus said though he could not help but surpass a small thin lipped smile.

**_Don't Worry not done...but sooo tired...have to take a break...lol. I'll continue it tomorrow!! PROMISE!!_**


End file.
